Most swimming pools, especially institutional swimming pools, are usually provided with steps or ladders to facilitate entry into or exit from the pool. However, some people, especically handicapped people, find these conventional steps and ladders difficult to negotiate. Although some attempts have been made provide accessory steps for institutional pools, these prior art accessory steps are heavy, bulky, and sometimes unsafe for handicapped persons.